


I can sit still for five whole minutes! see?

by Iluvfanfic



Series: Violet Twilight Shorts [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Baby Bunny children, But it's not graphic I swear, FE3H au, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Jeralt Reus Eisner, I will bend canon till it cries out my name, Serious Injuries, Taguel OC, Taguel in FE3H, mentions of byleth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iluvfanfic/pseuds/Iluvfanfic
Summary: Jeralt gets injured, so who better than two rabbit people to come help him out? Warning, contains fluff and shameless OC interactions.
Series: Violet Twilight Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873231
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fire Emblem Three Houses Violet Twilight





	I can sit still for five whole minutes! see?

**Author's Note:**

> Verra is very young here! this is ten years before the other events in question :) I just wanted to make this little dabble.
> 
> (Some notes before we proceed: This story is but a slice of a much larger AU created by me and my friend @Comycat called Violet Twilight. It's going to be a big wide world of our oc's interacting with this world... Maybe you'll want to join in on the fun too? All I can say here is, there is much, MUCH more than our text can let on... Only time will reveal what's between the lines!)

A tiny brown bob of a tail poked out from a large bush. Said bush may or may not have been giggling softly. 

Who could blame her for a little bit of fun? 

She waited in the bushes as the other kits eventually gave up on trying to look for her, then scooted past before the warrens could find her, smiling to herself at the secret victory. Her small hands fished through the short mop of curls and pulled out twigs, leaves and the occasional blueberry. Which she promptly ate. An unexpected snack, but a welcome one nonetheless. 

Verra listened intently for anything, even the slightest footstep in the grass nearby, and upon hearing nothing in response she heaved out a sigh, fiddling with the hem of her tunic. She didn’t get why the warrens were so adamant about nobody leaving. “Don’t touch this” “Don’t go there” “Don’t eat that”- It was just rules upon rules and that bored her to no end. She would be back too-- just a couple of minutes out and nobody will notice... Right? With a nod of approval to herself, she got up to her feet and looked around. The others were to the east, somewhat downhill. Easy to go back.

It was always safe, anyhow. She didn't get why they were always so paranoid about going too far- privacy was a luxury at this point. And hey, if something happened she could shift and run; she always beat the others in a good race. Well, they were younger, but still. 

A victory nonetheless.

...What were they so scared about, anyway? She's seen them fight huge monsters, what else would they be so on guard about, especially if there weren't any in the area?

It's so dumb. Hmph. 

But now? Now it was just a matter of where she was going to go, and what exactly she was going to do. Heheh, She gets to make the rules now!

...She did remember finding a dandelion patch the other day...

And she technically had no one that would stop her... so...

Ooh a butterfly-

she chased after the fluttery insect with mild interest, stopping to look at anything interesting. A lizard here, two slugs there, a corn snake playing hide-and-seek.. A berry bush that's coincidentally missing a good deal of berries...

...Things were honestly boring without friends.

The young taguel sighed as she lay flat beside the river, lazily watching dragonflies flit by her vision as the sound of water rushing past echoed in the background. There really wasn't much to do, was there? She ate her fill, spent as much time as she wanted to look at critters she found on her walk- only staying for five minutes before getting bored of staring at the things- and even made a cute little rock sculpture. Out of a pile of rocks.

Yeah... Maybe the others had a point when they preached 'safety in numbers'. At least then things weren't so dull. 

She hadn't been gone too long, probably an hour or so. She sat up- one last glance at the river and she got up to leave.

A groan echoes out, still partially masked by the sound of water rushing past. Her ears perk slightly, curiosity and fear taking over as she wondered who was there. Had someone followed her? That would suck, she'd need to make another route to her hiding spot. Was it a warren again? which one? Asha? Asha was so snoopy; it was only a matter of time until she found out...

But why did it sound pained?

Verra twisted the hem of her tunic again as she pondered what to do. Should she simply leave? Call someone to help? Look to see who or what it was?

No.. that'd be looking for trouble. It's better that she leave...

One step.

Two steps.

Three steps and a pause. Then she jumps onto a nearby tree and climbs up, looking around for anything odd-- nobody would bother looking up here anyway; her clothing was green and so were the leaves this season. Just like what the others talked about all the time. Cama... no.. camo... camoflags. Yeah-- camoflags.

Another, groan- this time it sounds a lot worse, garbled beyond belief. It takes a quick minute of wandering between branches before a bit of red crosses her line of sight. Is that...

Blood. A lot of it, staining the grass and leaving a coppery, bitter smell in its wake that fills her with dread.

Who was this? The face wasn't familiar in the slightest, screwed tight in pain she didn't know how to fix.

And it had no ears!

She grabbed hers in shock as she saw the poor man(?) there, earless and bleeding. What was she going to do? what could she do? Did she need to get someone to help?

His(?) hair was poofy-looking, blonde with a braid and a beard. His arms were made of metal and his shirt was burnt orange with an odd symbol on it. She stared at it a little bit, mind still racing while thinking of what she should do.

One eye opens by a crack and she freezes- he's looking directly at her- there's no way she's visible though, right? She's still got her camoflag up. 

A brief pause occurs until she slowly gets up to her feet and tries to walk away. "Ugh- no- Stop!-- I need- I need to-"

She stops and looks back, he's reaching out with one arm before letting it fall unceremoniously to the ground with a metal-sounding thump.

She could leave-- she should leave. She doesn't know this person; what if he was an intruder? what if he was faking being hurt? A brief sniff of the air told her otherwise- this was most definitely blood. His breathing was raspy too... never a good sign. Could she help?

"W-Well how do I know that you're not gonna hurt me?" She called out, he facepalmed.

"How... do you think I can possib- ack- possibly hurt you like this?" He replied between breaths.

That did make sense...

Needing no more input, she hopped down, avoiding the splotches where she could. The person was a lot more intimidating up close, with scars littering his face and a lot of... wrinkles.

Yuck.

He also didn't have any markings, and his ears were weird flat slabs of even more skin. Was this what the others called "humans"?

Verra honestly imagined them to be more intimidating. With lots of teeth.

But... Nope, they were just uglier and less hairy, with bald and wrinkly necks. Was it wrong of her to be disappointed?

"Are you jus' gonna stand there?" He winced, shaking her out of her thoughts. "N-no." 

"Then what're you waiting for?"

"I-... I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know what to do. I've never helped people before."

His expression softened a tad. With a long, dragged out sigh he slung an arm over his eyes and laid back. "How old are you, kid?"

"Seven winters."

"Anyone that can help then? Adults?"

"I could try looking for them?" 

"Please do."

"Don't worry, I already know." Mirre's voice cut through the silence as she walked through some trees into the clearing. Where did she come from? Mirre glared at her once but knelt beside the stranger to inspect his wounds.

Yep. 

She's in trouble.   
  
"What happened?" Mirre asks the stranger as her hands ghost over the wound, inspecting the damage like someone who's done this hundreds of times before. 

"Some son of a wh-" He interrupts himself with a sideways glance towards Vers before continuing. "Of a wonderful lady decided to skewer me. You can see how that turned out." He yells a strange word briefly as Mirre presses his side, the latter of which jolts suddenly at the noise.

"Don't curse in front of the kit." Chides Mirre, who looks back at Verra. "And you, you're lucky that I was able to track you. Stubborn child. Go back to the den. I'll treat his wounds in the meantime."

"Why can't I stay?" She asks.

"Because you're too young and I don't have the other warrens with me to keep an eye on you." 

"Why aren't they here?" 

"Because they're busy and don't need to know of this. Say nothing of this encounter."

"But-"

"I said no, Verra."

Verra pouted. 

"How did you even find me, anyway?"

Mirre paused, looking at the odd pale figurine she always kept with her. Verra didn't like it much. Its red gem in the middle was almost... scary. "A bird told me." concludes the head of the tribe. 

"But birds don't say anything! they just chirp out nonsense like 'hurr durr I like worms'!"

Mirre rolled her eyes. "Okay, sure. Now go."

"But I don't wannaaaa..." 

Mirre pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled as collected as possible, pressing her hands together with a frustrated and strained smile. "Fine"

"You can stay. But on one condition."

Verra grinned. "What is it?"

"Make yourself useful and fill this with clean water."

She handed the kit a wooden bowl- Verra stared back at the basket she carried along filled with similar things- how did she think to prepare for this?

Thinking no more of it, she hopped off towards the river yet again and went to fetch some as the two talked. 

* * *

"..Heh. She's a perky kid, isn't she?" 

Mirre smiled softly. "Indeed. Albeit too energetic for most."

"I've got a kid too, you know. Not much older than she is, I'll bet. Not the most expressive; never smiles. Seeing the little spitfire is refreshing.

Mirre raised a brow. "...Never smiles? how so?"

"I don't really know myself. Some think she's too neutral but hey, she's got her own interests too; she's just quiet about them. The kid loves puzzles, so that's something." 

"To think that a few years can mean a world of difference. Kits are truly a joy." 

There was a pause as Mirre slowly blotted blood from the wound, applying a steady pressure to avoid it from bleeding out. "Agh- Cripes woman, you're gonna rip the damned wound."

"I will do no such thing you dull being."

"Can't you numb it or something?"

"I'm already numbing it."

"Shit."

"..."

"Why are you here, human?" Asked the headwarren as she undid the sloppy bled-through bandage work. 

"I'm a mercenary. I was coming back from a specific trip but apparently the target's friends had a problem with me. Normally I would've dodged but I was kind of winded already."

"I see. You were lucky that I had approached instead. Had it been any other you would've been left to die."

"Well- ugh- That's harsh. What makes you think that?" 

Mirre frowned. "You tell me. It appears that difference breeds casualty." 

"Difference?" he asked, "Actually, I've been meaning to ask- what's with the ears? and the fur? the odd lingo? You guys from a far-off town or something?"

"...You could say that."

"Are they real?"

"Excuse me?"

"The ears. They're real?"

"..."

Verra ran back, water sloshing around the bowl but none actually spilling as she grinned widely- She was being helpful! really helpful!

She came to a halt near the clearing, skidding across the grass until she was beside Mirre. A slightly soaked Mirre. Who was glaring at her with even more intensity now. 

"Ah... oops?"

"Set the water down _gently,_ Verra."

Verra put the bowl on the grass and sat down.

"Does this mean I can stay then?"

Mirre just gave her a look that radiated sarcasm. "Sure."

"So.. What's the deal with calling kids 'kits', if you don't mind me asking?"

"We simply call them what they are." 

"I'm not a kit!"

Mirre rolled her eyes. "You are." 

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are." 

"No."

"Yes. This isn't up for discussion."

"If I'm a kit then what are you?" 

Jeralt frowned. "Uh.. Guys?"

"An adult."

"No you aren't! You screamed because I put a slug in your tent!"

"And you kept shifting wrong. Your beast form looked more like a mismatched puzzle."

"That was only once!"

"More like fifty times."

"How do you know?"

"I recall the dreaded day you asked me fifty more questions on the subject than your usual hundred."

"Can you both stop fighting?"

"You do not give us orders, human."

The man groaned. 

As if looking to change the subject, he asked: "What's your name, by the way?"

"You may call me Mirre. This bright-eyed and bushy-tailed ball of madness is Verra."

"Ah."

"And you?" Asks Mirre as she slowly threads a needle and heats the metal between her fingers. Magic. Verra always wished to know what it was like to use it. 

"Me? the name's Jeralt." 

"An odd name. Are you from some 'far-off town' or something?" remarked Mirre as she pierces the skin. 

"Hey-AGH-- god _damnit."_

"Breathe. You have at least forty more to go. Verra, get me more water, please. _Slowly._ " 

Verra gets up, still entranced by the intricacy in each stitch, then heads to get another bowlful of water from the cool streams as Jeralt groans echoed through the forest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? I'm happy to hear that! Hated it? There's the door my dearies, I'm sad to see you go :< Regardless, thank you for clicking on this lovingly-crafted story of mine. If you want to see more from this particular AU, check out @comycat's works!


End file.
